Fastener assemblies are used in various industries, including but not limited to the automotive industry, to secure objects together. One known fastener assembly includes a substrate and an insert embedded within the substrate. The insert is configured to accept a fastener for attaching another structure to the substrate. Inserts and the substrates they are housed in are often made of different types of materials, and the substrate are often made of softer materials as compared to the inserts. Therefore, the inserts have a tendency to strip (i.e., rotate within the substrate) and/or pull out of the substrate when a fastener is inserted into the insert and is subsequently torqued or stressed.